


To Become Each Other's Own

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Young!Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Roy and Riza would have nightly rendezvous' kissing and fooling around in the dark before their first time...in which they are given a day alone where Berthold Hawkeye leaves on an alchemy supply run in Eastern City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become Each Other's Own

**Author's Note:**

> I originally found this unfinished on my flashdrive with the title called, "No". haha...so I thought I would turn it into a Young!Royai fanfic... Riza and Roy are 16 in this one.

She looked at him in the eyes, her eyes saying she’s ready for him. He glanced back, just before roughly kissing her on the lips. Her hands reached for his black hair, running her right hand through it while she kissed him back. His tongued snaked into her mouth, touching hers seductively. He let go of the steamy kiss and moved on to suckle on her neck. She moaned, and then started breathing more heavily as he soon lifted up her shirt, leaving only her bra…and then trailed kisses down her chest. His hands cupped each covered breast when he suckled her neck. Her head fell back as he continued to kiss her.

  
Soon his hands reached behind her, in order to unhook her white lacy bra. As soon as he got rid of that, he threw it to the side. Then, he ravished her, took one erect nipple into his mouth as his hand fondled with the other one. He was getting harder by the minute, as she could feel him against her. This is when she took the opportunity to grind against him. He groaned in anticipation as his mouth let go her breast to then run his tongue against hers. She fondled with his shirt, tugging it to let him know she wanted him to take it off. So he did, and removed the shirt. He had abs that one would die for. Even at the age of sixteen, Roy had the body of a god. She then reached to touch them seductively, as her hands moved their way down towards his belt on his jeans. He groaned again, much more to her delight. Unbuckling his belt, and then taking off his jeans and boxers, she looked at him below, admiring his hard-on.

  
“You like what you see?” Roy said, quite huskily, soon repositioning himself on the bed, flat on his back. Of course he was too cocky to ask her if she liked his hard-on. Riza much enjoyed feeling him through his pants, but soon enough was ready for him.

  
She then lowered her head to his hard-on, to slowly lick the top of the head. His head fell back and he moaned in pleasure. She continuously teased him, licking his shaft up and down. Roy closed his eyes as he winced at the pleasure. But soon, she knew it was her turn, for which she removed her skirt and white lacy thong. She lay next to him, looking at him with a look, “It’s my turn now.” Hell it was her turn, Roy thought. They just got started, needing enough time for foreplay wasn’t going to happen because Berthold Hawkeye could walk through the front door of the house any moment now. Even though he mentioned he would be back that evening.

  
Roy got off the bed, to position his head between her thighs as he dipped it between her legs. His tongue entered her cavern slowly and she gripped the bed sheets. She arched her back, a motion which she wanted him closer inside her. He suckled and licked her folds, and then entered two fingers. Her head fell back, moaning in complete pleasure. Oh how she loved this feeling. For her first time, she wondered where he got his experience from. She only knew he lived with his aunt at the bar, but it was unlikely the girls at the bar would touch him and vice versa due to his age.

  
Releasing that thought, she thought about what was going to happen next. They were prepared. They were ready. They felt like they knew each other long enough…had too many nightly rendezvous’ of making out, feeling each other in the darkness. Now Berthold was gone, in Eastern City to replenish on alchemy supplies. He left early in the morning but could be back anytime now. Roy and Riza slept in, not realizing it was already noon when the both of them found themselves in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. By one o’clock they found themselves in her room on her full-sized bed lip locked like there was no tomorrow.

  
Now they both were naked and admiring each other’s bodies while molded against each other. Roy chuckled as Riza nipped at his ear, and suckled at his neck.

  
“What’s so funny?” she asked curiously.

  
“I’m just wondering for a virgin…how do you know to pleasure me?”

  
“Talk about yourself, Roy…you eat me out like you were with many girls before me.” He began to suckle on her breasts a few more times while touching the inside of her folds, slowly circling her love button.

  
“Shhh, we can talk afterwards,” he groaned as he could feel his erection twitching.

  
“Riza…” he looked into her eyes. “I want you.” His tongue circled hers, wet kisses making her a little wet than before.

 

“You can take me anytime, Roy.”

  
That was all he needed to hear. In one swift motion he laid her on the bed and reached for her nightstand. He grabbed the packaged condom, opened it, and proceeded to put it on his hard length. He wished she put it on him instead, but he doubted she would know how to anyway. He had practiced a few times last night anyway.

  
Roy laid on her, looked at her in the eyes. There was no turning back, she gave him permission anyways.

  
He wanted to feel how slick she was first before he deflowered her. She didn’t understand why he was still working on foreplay until he spoke.

  
“Sometimes, I over hear conversations with the girls at my aunt’s bar. They talked about their first times and I happened to pass by and hear their conversations. I was twelve at the time, can you imagine my innocence fleeting afterwards? But anyways, I hear it hurts the first time for women, but I don’t think it has to. Let me play with you a little more, Riza. Let me make it not hurt for you.” He kissed her, than her breasts, and inched down to her pink softness. Roy continued to suck and lick and kiss below for about five minutes. Riza was in heaven, her moans echoed through her bedroom as she gripped the sheets and ran her fingers through his onyx-colored hair.

  
“Take me, Roy, I’m ready.” She panted, sweat falling down her face.

  
He reached up and kissed her once more before settling his length against her entrance. Slowly he pushed the head inside, feeling her tightness each time he inched in. She closed her eyes, exhaled and moaned when he began thrusting into her. Riza reached her right hand for his left one, intertwining fingers with one another. He kissed her while continuing to thrust into her. His tongue enveloped with hers, moaning into her mouth as she etched scratches into his back.

  
Roy felt those scratch marks from her left hand so clearly, it stung, but stung in a good way. In some way he felt as if he deserved those scratch marks by what he was doing to her. Continuing to thrust and ravish her with kisses, he could feel his seed wanting to be released.

  
“R-Roy...” she moaned his name, a beautiful sound to his ears. “I want you to go faster.” She pleaded, looking into his eyes as he responded to her request. He moved faster against her, friction feeling hot, ready for release.

  
“Riza, I’m about there.” He grunted in the most primal way, hands still intertwined, his other hand holding her cheek. Sweat dripping down each other’s faces, Riza moaned Roy’s name at full volume, his name reaching his ears like he’s heard lovely music. He winced when he released his seed into the condom covering him. She kissed him unexpectedly in the most loving way, and smiled with her eyes closed.

  
He removed himself from her, and removed the condom and threw it away in the trashcan underneath her bedside table, and held Riza in his arms while lying down behind her. His hands wrapped around her stomach.

  
“Wow…” she breathed quickly.

  
“Yeah, wow.” He laughed.

  
“What is it?”

  
“For a first time, it wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be.” He nuzzled into her neck affectionately.

  
“Hah, you’re lucky, Roy. I’ve read many books.” His cheeks turned to a deep shade of maroon.

  
“Sex books, or erotic novels?” his tone of voice sounded as if he was interested in hearing more.

  
“Erotic novels, to be in fact. I found some my mother left in a box. I went through a phase. But those lonely nights touching myself don’t compare to the real thing…” Roy was beginning to be turned on again.

  
“You’re naughty, Miss Hawkeye,” he groped her left breast with his left hand. “The way you are talking like that, makes me want to go for another round of fun. But unfortunately, I left all my other condoms in my room.”

  
“Then go get them…I’m sure we have a few more hours before my father returns.”

  
He kissed her neck softly.

  
“Before that, can you find the first aid box for me?” he asked while chuckling.

  
“Why?”

  
“My back is bleeding…and it stings, Miss Feisty.”

  
She buried her head into her pillow. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, Roy.”

  
He positioned her facing him, kissing her fully on the mouth, tongues barely touching. Roy chuckled, “No, I deserved it.”

  
Roy and Riza lay on her bed for a while longer before going on for another round of exploring each other’s bodies.


End file.
